Artemis Thorson (Earth-516)
History The Controversy of Existence The Norse God of Thunder, Thor, had washed upon the shores of Paradisium, home of the Amazons. Their queen, Hippolyta, found Thor and recognized him. He was nursed back to health, and before he left, the two of them had conceived a child in an act of more than forbidden love. The Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis, had taken notice of Hippolyta's pregnancy, which was intolerable. Hippolyta's death was an option, but in the end Artemis allowed the baby and Hippolyta to survive. This baby was born and was named after Artemis, and it was clear from the very start this child would be of great importance in history. Childhood on Paradisium Artemis, though named after a Goddess, was the first and only male to be born and raised on Paradisium. It took a long time for the Amazons to accept the fact that he existed, and for quite some time Hippolyta was shunned by the Gods. All except, strangely, Ares. He often came to Paradisium to mock Hippolyta, but he was always chased out. Artemis would not be allowed to live his whole life on Paradisium, so the Gods had to make a decision, without letting Thor know. When Artemis was seven years old, Zeus had opted to erase his memory and send him to live life as a mortal, at least until reaching adulthood. It took some convincing, but in the end it was decided. Artemis was shipped away from Paradisium and the Gods had assigned 2 trusted mortals to raise him as their own. Life as a Mortal He was given the new name of Arthur Truman, and his parents truly loved him as if he were their own child. They had fake, crafted memories that all seemed so real. Arty really liked his life. He wasn't the best student, but he was good at basketball, and the only class he ever got an A+ in was theatre. He seemed to be born to perform. But acting hardly occupied Arty's time. For the most part, he spent his time trying to build a social life for himself, but for some reason he found it difficult. The only friend he'd ever made was a guy half his size named Freddy Fawcett. Freddy was the nicest guy anyone could ever meet, and the two of them had everything in common. High School Drama When reaching High School, Arty's life started getting better. He started meeting new people and gaining popularity. But he never forgot about Freddy. In High School, Arty made the basketball team and decided to explore his options in theatre more than he had in middle school. In the theatre department, Arty had finally met someone he thought he might like as much as Freddy. All the other friends he'd made didn't seem like the kinds of friends that he thought he'd end up having. But this one seemed to be different. Sally Davis. Not only was she great at acting, she was super nice, beautiful, and had almost everything in common with Arty. Only one problem, she had a boyfriend already. And eventually, he caught on. Thomas Jones didn't like it when people hit on his girlfriend, so one day after school, he and his friends ambushed and jumped Arty. He was too surprised to fight back, but he was left beaten and bruised and his phone was broken so he could not call anyone. He was still capable of getting up, but he was more than pissed off. He'd had enough. He found Thomas and his friends hanging out at a diner. He cut the breaks in his car, and went inside. He was no longer afraid. He ordered a drink and sat in the same booth as Thomas and his 2 oafs that he called friends. He casually drank his drink and told Thomas that he was a coward that throws tantrums and continues to go on insulting him. When he finishes his drink, he flips off Thomas and leaves as if nothing happened. Thomas and his friends chase him. They get in the car and drive after him, but Arty is fast, faster than anyone knew he ever was. The Hi-Jacked Train Arty had run into the old abandoned train station and Thomas found he could not stop the car. He crashed into the train station and all 3 of them were killed on impact. Arty was horrified. He had nowhere to go, and he was sure that something bad was going to happen. Then he hears a train coming, which confuses him since it was supposed to be abandoned. It halted to a stop and the doors opened. Hesitating, Arty ran into the train. The doors slammed closed and it sped away. No one else was inside and the lights were flickering. Yet for some reason, he was not afraid. The car door opened and he could hear a voice welcoming him into the next car. He walked forward and stepped through the door, but he did not find another train car. He found a cave. At the end of the cave, there was a chair. In that chair sat an old man. Arty walked forward, filled with curiosity. The old man told him that he was not Arthur Truman, and his real name was Artemis Thorson. He didn't know how to react, but the old man stood and held out his hand, offering to show Artemis what his life truly was. Completely sure nothing could make this any freakier, he takes the old man's hand and they both disappeared, along with the cave and the train. Meeting Thor SHAZAM Coming to Blows with Superion Age of Ares Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-516 Category:Deities Category:Alternate Form Category:Super Strength Category:Flight Category:Sorcery Category:Electric Blasts Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Electrokinesis Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Force Field Generation Category:Teleportation Category:Geniuses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Super Senses Category:Energy Senses Category:Space Survival Category:Under Water Survival Category:Invulnerability Category:Inspired by DC Category:Original Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Squadron Supreme (Earth-516) Category:Super Smart Category:Kon-El Elite Category:Created by Artemis Thorson